Black Sheep
by Forever Yours Zana
Summary: They’re the black sheep of their flock, the outcasts of society, but they're only human. Just like the rest of us. NaruSasuNaru, AU


**Z/N:** Part one of what was supposed to be a really long one-shot, got sliced into a two-shot. Written especially for a friend, based on the long talk we had about growing up, death, and magic over Starbucks coffee. Aren't we cool cats? Anyhoo, all should **R&R** **if they're interested in seeing part two get posted. **

Blargh. I need to write something not Naruto and Sasuke centric for once, but my fingers won't let me.

Thanks **shy7cat** for beta-ing! You rock and you know it.

**Warnings:** AU, Boys kissing boys, boys kissing girls, issues of prejudice, religious bashing of sorts, drug/alcohol abuse, angsty adolescents (**SASUKE**), and other **mature** subject matter. I sincerely apologize if my writing offends you, and if any of the aforementioned does offend, I suggest you not read any further. Please and thank you.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto is the lovely offspring of Masashi Kishimoto and I write for entertainment, not profit.

**Summary:** This is a story of friendship, hope, and love. This is a story about young adults with spunk and idiosyncrasies the size of the moon trying to delay the inevitability that is growing up and facing reality. They're the black sheep of their flock, the outcasts of society, but they're only human.

"How is one to live a moral and compassionate existence when one is fully aware of the blood, the horror inherent in life, when one finds darkness not only in one's culture but within oneself? If there is a stage at which an individual life becomes truly adult, it must be when one grasps the irony in its unfolding and accepts responsibility for a life lived in the midst of such paradox. One must live in the middle of contradiction, because if all contradiction were eliminated at once life would collapse. There are simply no answers to some of the great pressing questions."

**--Barry Lopez, **_**Arctic Dreams**_

Human salvation lies in the hands of the creatively maladjusted.

**--Martin Luther King Jr. **

When love is not madness, it is not love.

**--Pedro Calderon de la Barca**

There is a black sheep in every flock.

**--Proverbial Saying **

**XOX**

**Black Sheep**

**Part I**

**XOX**

_I remember the first time I met Uchiha Sasuke. (I write his name in the Japanese way to respect his heritage and mine). He was just as broody, just as rude, and just as drop dead gorgeous as he is now (or at least I assume). _

_Now that I think back on it, I didn't know anything about him…not a single thing. And yet, he became this…this beautiful piece of something placed smack-dab in the middle of my painting of the universe. Which wasn't all that colorful to begin with. Heh, if this was Neji speaking, he'd call it destiny. If this was Ino speaking, she'd call us a perfect pair. Since this is my writing, I'd like to say that Sasuke became my reason for living and I became his sanity. We were rivals, friends, and brothers. What about lovers you may ask? Isn't that the term one uses when describing a person he cherishes and had sex with? Love's ambiguous and subjective. If it really existed, wouldn't divorce rates stop increasing? Wouldn't husbands and wives stop cheating on each other? Or is love just another word for obligatory lust? _

_Thinking about such things gives me a headache._

_Well, I do know one thing. I know that I love him. But I never told him. And he never told me. And I'll probably never know. Sasuke was unpredictable and strange and broken and wonderful. And this…this was our reality._

_I was just too young and too hopeful back then. Maybe if I had the maturity I possess now….just maybe…I could have—_

…_things would have turned out differently._

_Where are you…Sasuke? _

_and_

_Do you ever think about me the way I think about you?_

**XXX**

"_Make sure to put on your seatbelt little brother." _

Itachi's radio was blasting music at full volume. Sasuke could feel the thrumming bass and angry voice of the Japanese singer reverberate up his spine, through his skull, down to his molars and spread from there throughout his body. The sound of the music blocked out everything else—rational thinking, the frantic ringing of Itachi's cell phone, the roaring of the rain and thunder outside, his racing heart and hot blood rushing through the thin tubes of his veins.

Sasuke's eardrums were aching and Itachi was driving _too_ fast down the otherwise carless highway. The little red arrow on the speedometer was pointed to the thin, white number 180.

"Isn't this fun little brother?" Itachi shouted over the music. "I've bet you've never went this fast before. Isn't it exhilarating?"

Sasuke wanted to say no. Sasuke wanted to tell his brother that he was scaring the _shit_ out of him and that he wanted to go back home. But Sasuke did not bother to say any of those things because he was even more terrified of demented gleam in his normally stone-faced brother's eyes.

"Let's break the sound barrier together Sasuke. Let us go past the speed of light…to a heaven…where we can be together…"

"_I'm leaving home Sasuke,"_ Itachi had said to him an hour earlier, _"and I want you to come with me." _

That was what Itachi said to Sasuke after he had so calmly killed his family right before his eyes. Itachi was still covered with their blood.

Sasuke was still hyperventilating—his hands, feet, and lips were numb; his chest was hurting. Fat, salty tears were still rolling down Sasuke's cheeks and snot dribbled from his petite nose.

"Stop! Please STOP! Stop—!" Sasuke pleaded, screaming so loudly that he could taste copper in the back of his throat, "I don't want to die! Please," he ended with a whisper, choking on his own sobs and hiccups.

Itachi threw his head back and began to laugh. His eyes were wide and Sasuke noticed the spittle that seeped from the corner of his brother's mouth. "You're so naïve…and so foolish, little brother. Why…why are you so weak? You'll never survive in this damn world by being so weak…"

"Itachi!" Sasuke yelled desperately, at the same time his brother's hands slipped off of the steering wheel. Itachi turned to face Sasuke. He was smiling. Two fingers tapped Sasuke's forehead—and whether this was a gesture of mocking or a goodbye, Sasuke never got to find out.

Seconds later, the car crashed and Itachi's body was ejected from the window thirty feet away from the car (he wasn't wearing a seatbelt). He died instantly.

Sasuke was still screaming (and trying to claw his eyes out of his skull) by the time the paramedics came around. There were bits of blood and flesh buried underneath his fingernails. He was nearly crushed between sharp, jarring pieces of metal.

"It's a miracle you're alive right now kid," said a police officer to Sasuke hours later after the accident. But only Itachi's words were able to penetrate his mind.

"_Let us go past the speed of light…to a heaven…where we can be together…"_

**XXX**

_Shikamaru Nara has been one of my best friends since elementary school. At a glance, a person would assume that he's a good-for-nothing lazy bum with a penchant for Marlboro cigarettes. But in fact, Shikamaru is a bona-fide genius. He just never applied himself in school, save for the tests where he got ridiculously high scores. Whenever I have a problem or need the perceptive advice of a practical listener, Shikamaru's the guy I have always gone to._

_His acumen, however, doesn't make up for the fact that he's a lazy bum who's going to die from lung cancer or end up with a hole in his throat sooner or later._

_You secretly agreed with me back then, didn't you Sasuke?_

**XXX**

"Hey…Shikamaru…can I ask you something?"

Naruto Uzumaki lay spread-eagle next to his friend on the middle of the roof of his apartment building. He and Shikamaru were cloud-watching today, although Naruto was finding it rather difficult to focus on the clouds due to the extreme radiance of the sun and the uncomfortable humidity and heat of this particular summer day. Sweat caused Naruto's hair and tank-top to stick awkwardly to his skin. The sweat also caused Naruto to smell not-so-sexy and he thanked his lucky stars that he was with Shikamaru and not Sakura at the moment. Sakura would have probably kicked him off the roof in repulsion.

"As long as it isn't a stupid question," Shikamaru drawled languidly, his arms folded beneath his head and his eyes at half-mast.

"…I'm being serious here. I don't think it's a stupid question…just hear me out. I've been thinking about it a lot lately. Philosophical stuff. What do you…what do you think the meaning of life is?"

Shikamaru turned his head to Naruto's direction. Naruto's eyes stared directly into his and Shikamaru inwardly shuddered at being reminded about how _blue_ they were (Naruto did not look Asian _at all_). It was at times like these (when they were relaxing and talking casually) when Naruto seemed more childlike and less like an eighteen year old man.

Shikamaru sighed as he sat up and rummaged in his pockets for a box of cigarettes. "Tch. What a troublesome question. Why does a kid like you need to know something like that? Go ask someone else…"

Naruto sprung up from his previous position. Anger lines creased his forehead. "I'm not a fucking kid. I asked _you_ because you're really smart and stuff. Just answer the question."

A bird flew overhead and squawked.

Shikamaru sighed again, "…Life has no real meaning because human existence occurred out of a random chance in nature and anything that exists by chance has no intended purpose. But as humans—stupid, selfish, egotistic humans—we try to associate a meaning or purpose so we can justify our existence. Now let's go. I'm out of cigs and I think you might be developing premature skin cancer."

The same bird circled in the sky and flew past once more. Naruto blinked owlishly as he stood up and stretched his arms, mulling over Shikamaru's reply. After a few seconds, Naruto said, "I don't believe you. About the life thing. I'm going to find my own meaning that doesn't suck as much as yours, genius boy."

"Yeah, yeah," Shikamaru replied, "that's fucking _wonderful_. Now get your ass moving, I need to smoke…and you smell like B.O."

Naruto sniggered as he took a whiff of his armpit. His nose scrunched up in revulsion. "Ugh…you're right. I do stink. I'm going to go grab a shower. You can go ahead without me. I'll meet you at the grocery store in about twenty minutes. Gotta stay fresh for the ladies you know!"

"Whatever," Shikamaru replied irritably, exiting from the rooftop through the large brass door leading there. Naruto didn't take Shikamaru's rudeness to heart; the guy always got cranky when he didn't have his beloved cigarettes nearby.

**XXX**

_Sakura Haruno. Man, what a woman she is! She used to hate me with every fiber of her being. I (somehow) turned the guy she had a crush on gay, she told me in middle school. I used to go home depressed because I had fallen in love (my concept of love at the time) with a girl who wanted to rip off my balls. _

_One day during middle school, I found her sitting in the very back of our school library during lunch. It was a shock to me because only the loners and outcasts and black sheep of the school chilled in the library and Sakura Haruno was most definitely not a loner or an outcast or a black sheep. She was crying her pretty green eyes out in that corner. Her dyed pink hair was mussed. When I asked what was wrong, she only began to cry harder._

_That's when I wrapped my long, skinny arms around her small body and hugged her, because that's what my guardian Iruka used to do to me when I cried. She got tears and snot all over my favorite orange shirt. She mumbled words I failed to comprehend, so I just continued to hold her while stroking her long, soft pink hair and humming a lullaby I had learned from Iruka. She smelled like cherries and spring flowers._

_I clearly remember Sakura's reaction to me holding her after she had finished sobbing._

_She kicked me in my crotch. Hard._

_The day after that, she asked me to be her boyfriend. _

_We happily dated until our sophomore year of high school, when we figured out that we weren't really romantically-in-love with each other and better off being the best of friends._

_Women were always confusing. Maybe that's why I partially switched over to men._

_I still don't know why Sakura was crying in the library that day. And maybe she wants me to never find out. _

_Is that what you were planning this whole time? Did you want me to not find out…?_

…_Sasuke?_

**XXX**

"Fruitcakes are disgusting," Sakura Haruno informed her mother in a very matter-of-fact manner. Mrs. Haruno sucked her teeth in mild irritation and shoved the offensive fruitcake into her daughter's arms.

"I want you to take this over to the new neighbors. I had a lovely chat with the both of them yesterday. The older gentleman's name is Danzou—crippled by war mind you—and a boy he adopted. He's actually around your age and quite the looker too! Maybe you can make friends with him. He's so polite! Unlike that obnoxious moocher friend of yours Uzumaki…"

"The old crippled man or the boy around my age? Because the crippled old man sounds so much more interesting, mother. And leave Naruto out of this."

Mrs. Haruno brushed back a strand of hair away from her face and pursed her lips into a frown. Although the matriarch of the Harunos appeared to be warm-hearted and friendly, she was, in fact, worse than her daughter when it came to having temper tantrums.

"Don't test me Sakura. Go and deliver the fruitcake. And for goodness sakes, fix yourself up a little! You're such a tomboy. Don't you want to make a good impression? You're a fully grown woman you know, and men don't marry girls who act like themselves."

Sakura bit her bottom lip and murmured under her breath, "Fuck you mom," before running out of the front door and slamming it shut behind her for good measure.

"_Evil old hag,"_ Sakura's Id commented with a huff, _"you should rebel against her by prostituting. We'll see how she likes that!" _

Sakura's Ego would have preferred to rebel by taking the nasty fruitcake all the way down to Naruto's apartment. At least Naruto would have found a way to make the cake edible. Then the two of them could eat the cake together and Sakura could practice her non-existent slut skills by giving Naruto a lap dance. Naruto would probably enjoy that.

But Ino probably had more skills than she did.

"…Can I help you?"

Sakura snapped out of her eccentric thoughts. She was at the new neighbor's house and before her stood a tall, skinny, pale guy with black hair and equally black eyes. Sakura eyes found themselves settling on the guy's lips. They were incredibly full and looked very kissable. He was also wearing some sort of a top that bared his abs for all to see. Sakura did not have abs. She had fat.

"Can I help you or are you just going to stand there? I don't want my eyes to be exposed to your unsightliness for too long," the guy said with a brilliantly phony smile.

_Did he just…? Unsightly am I? Damn his pants are riding low…argh! Snap out of it and get it together woman…and stop checking this asshole out!_

Sakura gave him her best shit-eating grin and shoved the fruitcake into her neighbor's arms.

"Hey! I'm Sakura Haruno! I live right next door. You know, the house with the rose thorn bushes growing on the side? Anyhoo, here's a welcoming gift. It's a _fruit_cake. Not that I'm saying you're flaming gay or anything…you total douchebag."

"…My name is Sai," the guy said, introducing himself. His smile departed, face becoming vacant as he stared down at the fruitcake. "Aren't these supposed to be given during Christmas, ugly bitch? Is that your natural hair color? Are you pink 'down there' as well? And who in their right mind has pink hair and wears red at the same time?"

_Ohohoho, __**fuck**__ being nice, this bastard's going down and never coming back up._

Sakura felt as if a heavy burden had been lifted off of her shoulders as she skipped away from Sai's house. She decided that she would wipe the blood off her knuckles, change into a differently colored shirt, and head over to Naruto's for the night—her parents and that hot jerk of a neighbor be damned.

**XXX**

Naruto had met Shikamaru sooner than he thought he would at the local grocery store just around the corner of Konoha Street. Naruto was even more surprised to find that Shikamaru was still in line—a majority of the patrons in the store were purchasing ice bags, water bottles, and the neat hand-held fans that also sprayed water. Shikamaru looked as if he was ready to kill. He kept tapping his left foot and grumbling underneath his breath. Naruto took a spot in front of Shikamaru in the line and tsked while wagging a finger.

"You wouldn't have to be dealing with this if you stopped this nasty habit of yours."

Shikamaru did not bother to dignify Naruto's taunting with a response, but both of their attentions turned to the front of the line where the female cashier had just said "No" to the person standing front of them that she was serving. The person she was attending to said something back and the cashier with red and gold hair extensions that reached her ass gave a smile that didn't reach her eyes.

"I _said_ that the cat food _isn't_ on sale. Didn't you read the tag properly, or are your eyes too narrowed and small to read it properly, _chink_?"

"I'm not Chinese," the guy replied dryly, "I'm Japanese, thank you very much. And I'm highly sure that this specific brand of cat food is indeed on sale."

The cashier roller her eyes. "All of you Asians look the same anyways. Can you just pay the price so I can move onto my other customers?"

"Hey lady, you're being something called _racist_ right now and I demand to see your manager because the shitty attitude you're giving this guy's unacceptable."

Sasuke Uchiha turned his head slightly as another person became involved in his tedious ordeal to purchase items and go home. Sasuke was even more disturbed at the fact that the blond's hand was resting firmly on his bare shoulder. The woman placed her hands on her hips, sweat rolling down her rich brown skin despite the fact that the grocery store was air-conditioned.

"You don't need to see anybody; you're the ones causing trouble anyway! You're not letting me do my job, trying to argue prices with me and—"

Naruto cut the woman off, "No, you're the one that's causing problems! You're sitting here throwing out all of these fucked up remarks like it's nothing, but I bet if I said something along those lines right here and now you'd punch me in my face, am I right? I demand to see your manager right here and now and I demand you apologize to this guy."

Shikamaru tapped lightly on Naruto's shoulder. "You're causing a scene. And I think the guy you're trying to defend is getting ready to bite off your hand. Just saying…"

In the end, Naruto got what he wanted. The manager of the store came out, scolded his employee; made her apologize, and allowed the guy (named Sasuke Uchiha) she was insulting to have all of his groceries for free.

Naruto offered to carry Sasuke's bags, but Sasuke declined his offer callously as he took the bags and loaded them up in the back of his car.

"…Hey, I'm just trying to be helpful—I mean, I got you out of paying for your stuff and you got the apology you deserved for that lady's rudeness. I'm Naruto Uzumaki, by the way…"

Sasuke stopped for a moment, his back facing Naruto. Naruto had to admit, it was a nice view, with Sasuke wearing form-fitting white cargo pants and a navy blue turtleneck sweater and being all girlish and pretty and pale.

Who the hell wears a sweater in the middle of summer? What a strange guy, Naruto wondered with a quirk of his lips.

"…A fishcake with a spiral in the middle and whirlpool. What a stupid name," Sasuke commented, opening his car door and sliding in. Naruto's left eye twitched as Sasuke's car roared with life.

"You little arrogant bastard! My name isn't stupid! Like yours is any better paper-fan boy—hey, listen to me when I'm talking to you—!"

A tinted window rolled down. "Move idiot, before I run you over."

Naruto ran up to the window and stuck his head through it, invading Sasuke's private space (which was something Naruto often did with people). He held up two fingers in Sasuke's face, grinning.

"...The words _thank _and _you_. Ever heard of them bastard?"

As a response, Sasuke rolled his window up (almost crushing Naruto's neck in the process) before driving away. Naruto yelled and cursed after the driver as his car slowly disappeared from view.

Shikamaru, who watched the entire scene play out from a nearby spot, exhaled a cloud of smoke from his lips that floated up into the atmosphere. Sometimes while cloud-gazing, Shikamaru liked to pretend that grey cigarette smoke exhaled by every single person from every single spot in the universe went up to the sky and became purified in the form of clouds. He remembered telling Chouji this and he also remembered feeling relieved by the fact that Chouji didn't point and laugh at him or look at him as if he were _not_ a genius.

"Come on Naruto—"

"_Annoying little smug…" _

"It's not like you'll ever—"

"_Martha-Stewart sweater-wearing—"_

"… see him again. Let's go." Shikamaru ended just as Naruto's cell phone began ringing. Naruto dug in his pockets, pulled out his phone and flipped it open.

"Yo, it's the ever-so-amazing Naruto at your service! Oh…what's up Sakura?"

Shikamaru inhaled and exhaled again. "…I think you're physically attracted to that guy. Thats why you overacted. It was a defense mechanism used in order to quell your attraction, ne Naruto?"

"…Hold on Sakura…Shikamaru's preaching psychology to me again. Go on Pastor Pseudo-Freud, for I have sinned with my forbidden desire to bed my mother."

A small voice in the back of Naruto's mind trailed on.

_Shikamaru's right…I do…I (really) want to see him again._

…_Why?_

**XXX**

_It was because I loved Sasuke, that's why. Not that I was aware of it, because love at first sight with insults usually didn't strike me as 'loving' behavior. I guess the quickened beating of my heart the entire time I was speaking to him should have given it away._

_It makes me sick Sasuke. _

_It makes me sick to think about the other people in your life Sasuke, the other women and men who you may have induced such feelings with as well._

_But if I had locked you up and kept you all to myself, I would get arrested (if caught). Because that's illegal. _

_Hey, Sasuke. _

_Do you know that in some countries, our relationship would have been considered illegal? _

_Men and men…women and women…_

_In those countries…their lives get exchanged for their love. _

_I wish (people) the world wasn't so fucked up._

**XXX**

Sasuke was greeted at home by his five cats. Their names were Shiro, Momoiro, Kiiro, Haiiro, and Mizuiro—all named after various colors. Momo looked up at him with her big, green eyes and mewled in questioning, a paw gently tapping tips of his toes.

"_Hai, hai_…I got your food. I went through hell trying to get it you know," Sasuke murmured as he placed the bag of cat food down in the kitchen and opened it. The cats could fend for themselves from there on.

Sasuke turned on his gas stove and turned on his faucet as he began to fill up his jade-green kettle with water for tea. He ignored the fact that his fingers were trembling.

It had happened again; Sasuke flashbacked to that night in the car with Itachi while driving and he needed to desperately calm himself down. It happened years ago—he _needed _to be over it.

Sasuke rummaged his cabinets until he found the sleeping pills that he promised he would stop taking. Sasuke needed to sleep for right now, to become lost in the vivid ramblings of an idle mind—anything, just anything to not think about his dead older brother.

(and strangely enough, the idiot fishcake whirlpool from the grocery store).

**XXX**

"So tell me about your day."

"No, no, you go first Sakura. Whoever pissed you off today must be in major pain, eh?"

"Damn straight! He's my neighbor for goodness sakes! This tall, pale skinny guy—"

"Me too Sakura! Me too! My bastard was tall, pale, and skinny!"

"Dark hair…and dark eyes?"

"Yeah, yeah, really shitty attitude? Rude as hell?"

"Yes! Sexy abs?"

"…Uh…I didn't get to see my guy's stomach. He was all covered up, it was weird. Oh, oh, and my guy had hair like a chicken's ass or something."

"…Oh. My guy had flat hat hair."

"Oh? So we aren't talking about the same, exact bastard. Well, maybe they're related. Was he Asian?"

"Yeah. Yours was too?"

"Japanese to be exact. The cashier lady at the store was being a total racist bitch about it. Pissed me off."

"Mmm…that's so messed up. People like that need a wake-up call."

Sakura and Naruto sat on opposite sides of Naruto's couch, their feet and legs brushing against one another underneath a red and white striped blanket. The small living room in Naruto's apartment was dark, save for the mystic glow of the television screen. A rerun of some well-liked sitcom was playing; the character's voices sounded like little blurbs of words being mumbled in the background.Cups of instant ramen sat empty on the table nearby.

"Hey Sakura…what are you thinking about? You just got this really serious look on your face."

Sakura looked up from twiddling with her fingers. "I was engraving this moment in my mind—it's stuff like this I'm going to miss when I go off to college in the fall. I still think you shou—"

Naruto made a talking motion with his hand and finished Sakura's sentence, "Go to college I know, I know. Do you know how many times Iruka and some of the other teachers have told me that? I barely got through high school, why the hell would I go to four more years of it? Bullshit I say; they're just after your money."

"Mmm," Sakura replied, nibbling at her thumbnail. She wanted to say more. She wanted to take this conversation to the Forbidden Zone where neither she, nor anyone else had yet attempt to enter, but she didn't. It was so much easier to tell herself that she'd see Naruto every time she came home for vacation. That things wouldn't change (much).

Sakura's Id disagreed, "You're going to lose him Haruno. He's going to be still working at that restaurant while you go on to be a doctor. What kind of friendship would that be twenty years from now? A nonexistent—"

"Shut up," Sakura whispered.

"Huh? Who are you talking to Sakura?"

"That crazy fucker in my headspace darling."

Thirty minutes later, the television was off and both friends were comfortably snug lying on Naruto's old couch together, surrounded by quiet darkness. The couch Kiba Inuzuka had spilled fruit punch all over. The couch where Sakura first got her monthly visit from Mother Nature. The couch where Naruto probably cried his eyes out . The couch that Naruto probably attacked during moments of uninhibited rage. The Couch of Memories. Sakura hoped that Naruto would never get rid of it.

Naruto's legs were warm and slightly hairy. Sakura was wearing pajama shorts.

"Still awake?" Sakura asked, surprised by the soft resonance of her own voice.

"Kinda. Heh, let me tell you something funny. I asked Shikamaru what the meaning of life was, and he gave me this textbook, cynical response. The idea of living just to, you know, die and rot in the ground sucks. And I'm pretty skeptical about the whole God thing. So, what do you think the meaning to life is?"

Sakura closed her eyes and licked her lips. They felt chapped and dry. Why was Naruto asking such a question? It was strange and unlike him.

"…I'd have to say…happiness. Because if you're going to burn in hell or rot in the ground, you might as well enjoy living while you can. Does my answer kick Shikamaru's in the balls?"

"…It's better than Shikamaru's," Naruto agreed with a firm nod, "Anyways, I'm beat. G'night Sakura. I promise not to molest you in your sleep."

"Of course you wouldn't Uzumaki. I'd have to kill you. Night!"

Naruto's eyes flickered.

…_Better than Shikamaru's…_

…_But it's not what I'm looking for…_

The television was left on throughout the entire night.

**XXX**

Kiba Inuzuka used to be the kind of guy that would whistle at a pretty girl walking down the street and attack said female with a cheesy pick-up line_. ("Hey babe, that bump in my pants is just for you!")_ He used to be the kind of guy that would volunteer at animal shelters just to play with hyperactive puppies and elderly cats with milky white eyes. He used to be the kind of guy that cracked immature jokes, made bad rhymes, and always end up in the wrong place during an awkward moment_. ("Oh God, I did not just see Lee's cock! My eyes!")_ He used to be the kind of guy that stood up for what he believed in, and the kind of guy that would gladly pummel a friend into a pulp in order to get his message across. _("Ya heard me Uzumaki? If you don't graduate, I'll kick your ass even harder, trust me.") _

Kiba used to be that guy.

_Sometimes I feel as if I can't (why do I still) get up in the morning. (?) _

The petite container that sat waiting on the kitchen counter in front of Kiba read VIRACEPTin small, black letters that wrapped around the bottle the way a piece of string would around a finger. A few other bottles with similar letters sat near the VIRACEPT like dominos waiting to follow the leader. Gentle tapping along the tiles of the kitchen floor alerted Kiba to the presence of his dog.

_I should do everyone a favor and just stop taking these fucking pills. They make me feel like shit. I'm tired of people wasting time fretting over me or avoiding me entirely. I'm going to die either way. These pills, the doctor visits…are just slowing things down. And for what?_

Kiba looked down and stared into the glass of water his older sister had left for him. It was half empty.

_I'm tired of pretending everything's ok. _

Akamaru nudged his swinging left hand as a gesture of comfort. Now there were plump droplets falling into the half-empty cup of water in rapid succession. Some missed their way and splattered onto the table, over the pills and onto the light grey of Kiba's shirt.

…_I don't…want to…oh fuck…I'm scared…_

Akamaru whimpered as he gradually lay on the ground, covering his head with his paws while watching his owner crumple into a ball not far from him.

**XXX**

_That was life for me at the beginning of the summer. I talked with Shikamaru while inhaling his second-hand smoke. I had PG-13 sleepovers with my ex-girlfriend/best friend. I hung out Lee, Chouji, Kiba, and Tenten. I occasionally went shopping with Ino. I was so good at pretending that all of my friends weren't going to leave me for college/better things. Little did I know that all this pretending was the prelude to a storm…_

_That storm was you Sasuke, and I don't regret you hitting me at full force._

**XXX**

Hinata Hyuuga was worth over one billion dollars.

"_You're hair is so pretty Hinata-chan. So shiny and soft…I'm so glad you've finally decided to let it grow out…" _

_The tender lull of Hinata Hyuuga's caretaker's voice and the repeated feel of her hair being stroked by a brush made her eyelids grow heavy with slumber. She sat in front of the vanity mirror that took up an entire wall within the large space of her room. One of the light bulbs that framed her diamond encrusted mirror (a gift from father from Paris) was in need of replacement. It wasn't as bright as the others. Hinata was rather fond of that particular light bulb._

"_You…you don't have—have to brush my hair…"_

"_Ah, but I do Hyuuga-sama. It is my job to make sure that you're always at your best. I've been doing it for years and I certainly do not plan to stop." _

_Just before her eyes could close all the way, Hinata caught the sight of a silver glimmer in her mirror. _

_Her caretaker held a razorblade to her throat. _

"_You spoiled, ungrateful bitch. You don't deserve any of this. You don't deserve to live. But don't worry. I'll slice off your pretty little head, Hinata-chan and make everything all better." _

_Shrill, girlish giggling followed and Hinata lost all will to fight back, to live right then and there. _

_She's right, Hinata thought, I'm too weak to live…I don't deserve to…_

_This incident occurred two years ago. _

"Hinata-sama!"

Hinata's eyes focused now focused on the growing dark stain spreading on her lap. She had spilled her drink all over the lap of her white dress. Her cheeks immediately flushed with embarrassment as she heard the impatient voice of her cousin call over the nearest waiter.

_I can't do anything right. I'm clumsy and useless. Neji-niisan deserves to be living my life. I wish I could fall through a black hole and never come back out..I'm drowning…why is it getting harder to breathe—?_

A warm voiced pulled Hinata out of her suffocating, erratic thoughts.

"Here are some napkins Miss Hyuuga…may I escort you to one of our lovely restrooms so that can freshen up?"

Hinata's laid her eyes on the waiter that stood before her. He had golden hair that looked soft to the touch and eyes that reminded her of sapphire lakes from a fantasy novel she had read. His smile was blinding and his nametag read "Naruto." He was _somehow_ Japanese.

"Ah…Miss Hyuuga?" Naruto repeated, his forehead creasing with worry. Hinata's mouth opened but words failed to spill out. Instead, a sense of lightheadedness began to take over. Her mouth felt as if it was stuffed with cotton balls. Her breath quickened.

_Naruto…he's…it's…too much to take in…my heart…_

"Hinata-sama! Hinata-sama, are you alright—?"

…_my heart is aching…_

That was when Hinata Hyuuga, the timid heiress to the Hyuuga fortune, passed out. That was when Hinata Hyuuga, the timid heiress to the Hyuuga fortune, fell madly and deeply in love with the Greek God that was Naruto.

"_Hinata-sama, let me give you some words of wisdom." _

_Hinata's sobbing quieted. She slowly removed her tear-soaked palms away from her leaking eyes. She was on her knees in the middle of her room and her elder cousin stood over her, daunting and uncomforting. _

_Neji Hyuuga's lips were curled in disgust. _

"_If you don't try to attain strength, if you keep on depending on the false kindness of others, if you remain stupid and naïve…you'll never survive in this world, Hinata-sama." _

_Hinata choked on a gasp. That was what the other men she dated had always said to her in the end. After they had held her tightly and murmured artificial promises into her lips while digging deeper into her wallet. _

_This incident occurred two nights ago. _

**XXX **

Sasuke Uchiha disliked the summer.

The sun baked the Earth and sucked life away from his tomatoes and the various other plants that resided in the garden located in his backyard. His electric bill shot up due to the fact that his air conditioning always ran at full blast to ward off the heat. Tourists and visitors and annoying people of all types bombarded the streets and shops with their loud voices and crying children and constant littering.

But what Sasuke hated the most about summer were the sunburns. Sasuke's creamy and pale skin was like paper and the sun's UV rays were the matches setting him on fire. That was why Sauske preferred to stayed as covered as possible whenever he was forced to venture outside into the sweltering and sultry weather.

However, today happened to be one of those unfortunate days were Sasuke wasn't allowed the luxury of hiding inside of his home while knocked out on sleeping pills in the company of his cats,

Kakashi Hatake had called the other day and mentioned wanting to drop by and say hello. And whenever Sasuke's (ex) guardian called, that meant he wanted to check up on Sasuke and make sure that Sasuke was seeing his psychologist (not really), taking his medication (he choose sleeping pills over Propanolol), and in overall stable health (just barely).

So Sasuke decided to avoid Kakashi in an area where the old man would never expect him to be: outside in the scalding sun, sitting on a metal park bench, and reading George Orwell's novel _Nineteen Eighty-Four_. Sasuke prepared himself for the relentless attack of the sun's beams by decking himself out in a thick navy pea jacket, sunscreen, and sunglasses.

Sasuke did not give much thought to the whispers and odd stares that he received from others.

_Damn_, Sasuke thought to himself while reading, _I have work tonight._ Sasuke worked at a bookstore. Going to work meant dealing with the overbearing advances of almost all who stepped foot into that building. Sasuke wanted another job, but had been feeling too lazy and sick and fucked up to put the effort into getting another.

_It's warm out. It's really warm out…I shouldn't be out here. I feel dizzy…_

An absurd thought arose from the plethora of irrational thoughts Sasuke always had swimming through his mind.

_What if I were to become a prostitute? It would be such a simple job. Everyone would win in the end. People would get what they want from me and in return I would get paid. There wouldn't be any need for me to go off to that ivy-league college. I could be as out of it as I want and all I would have to do is lay there and spread my—_

"It's a beautiful thing, the destruction of words. Of course, the great wastage is in the verbs and adjectives, but there are hundreds of nouns that that can be got rid of as well. The guy's name was Syme, am I correct? He was talking to Winston about the wonder that was Newspeak."

Sasuke was pulled out of his thoughts. It was the idiot fishcake from the other day, Naruto. And he was quoting material from the book he had in his hands. With the idiot standing so close to him, Sasuke was able to observe through the safety of his sunglasses, Naruto had funny whisker-like marks on the apples of his cheeks. His richly tanned skin was shiny with the sweat that rode down the angles of curves of his body.

Naruto slid into the seat next to Sasuke and wiped his forehead. He continued speaking.

"_Nineteen Eighty-Four_ by George Orwell. I had to read that in high school. I never liked reading much until I got a hold of that book. That entire rant about Newspeak by Syme was one of my favorite parts just because it was so ridiculous and he was so intelligent. Wouldn't you agree, Uchiha?"

It was apparent that ignoring Naruto wasn't going to make him go away. Sasuke also felt uncomfortable with the way the idiot was looking at him, eyes shiny and bright as if expecting something great. Sasuke wasn't so great.

"_I want whatever you get aniki. I want to be just like you." _

_A placid smile. Itachi's hand rested lightly on Sasuke's clothed back. _

"…_Can I have two vanilla cones?" _

_A more serious expression. _

"…_Don't grow up to become like me Sasuke. Become better than me. Can you promise me this?"_

_An inquisitive expression, follow by a wide, oblivious smile. _

"_I promise, I promise with all my heart." _

Sasuke's head felt as light as air and the corners of his vision began to blur. He continued reading, not paying attention to the words much, and continued his round of ignorance.

"_I want to marry aniki when I grow up." _

_A smack to the face. Sasuke tumbled to the ground from the mere force of it. His father's hand was heavy and unyielding. _

"_Don't say such nonsense boy. You're old enough to know better than that." _

Naruto's left eye twitched in irritation. He shot his hand out and pulled Sasuke's book away from him, while flashing a victory grin. "Oh no you don't Uchiha…not after you nearly ran be over with your car and refused to be polite. I'm definitely not letting you get away with ignoring me too. I demand you give the apology I totally deserve."

Sasuke began counting backwards from twenty within in head and removed his sunglasses. He gave Naruto his most glacial stare. "What are you? Eight years old? I demand that you move away from me, _usuratonkachi_."

Naruto made a face. "Eh? What does that mean?"

"It means you're a dumb fuck. And to think that you're part Japanese, dumb fuck," Sasuke remarked with a small smirk. Naruto's twitching grew more prominent.

"I'm stupid? How am I stupid when you're the asshole wearing a fucking jacket in near ninety degree weather _teme_! You've probably been scaring people away all day! Don't you know you can get heatstroke and die or something?! Hey…hey…are you okay? You're not looking too good—"

Sasuke abruptly threw his head down and began to vomit. He desperately tried to hold onto consciousness, but failed as he was submerged into a cool darkness.

"Sasuke! Can you hear me? I need to get this jacket of him…why the hell is he wearing so many layers…?!"

"Naruto? Who is that? Who—"

"Sakura, someone, call 911…I need to get him to a shady area!"

_It's warm out. It's really warm out…_

The sound of a wailing ambulance was familiar.

**XXX**

_I remember when you threw up all over me in the park that day. I was definitely not expecting to find myself going to a hospital after work, that's for sure. Before I ran into you, I was on my way to meeting up with a bunch of friends to go see an indie movie by Ino and Sakura's favorite director. _

_Looking back, I now realize how happy I was to see you again, and so soon as well. You did piss me off, however. But later I learned it was your way of being friendly. Kind of. _

_But I don't think you know how much you scared me that day. I stripped you down until you only had your pants on underneath the shade of the old oak tree. I used Kiba's portable mini-fan and my bottle of water to keep you cool until the paramedics arrived. I was terrified at the idea of you dying in my arms before every really knowing you—you were so thin and pale and had bags underneath your eyes…what else was I suppose to think? _

_You were mumbling from time to time like a mad man in your unconsciousness—groaning and moaning even._

_In the middle of your ordeal, that was when I first heard the name "Itachi" slip from your lips. _

_Why did he have to cause you so much pain….Sasuke?_

**XXX**

Ino Yamanaka took a deep sigh as she looked blearily down the row of seats that were occupied by her friends in the waiting room.

Lee seemed to be talking quietly to the red-head that sat next to him. The red-head did not seem all that approachable to begin with. Sakura was sitting beside her neighbor who Ino insisted that she invite to come with them to the movies because he was pretty hot and Ino was in need of a tasty summer fling or two. Ino inwardly moaned for not being closer to the dark haired artist.

Sitting on the right side of Ino was Shikamaru, who stared at the NO SMOKING sign with annoyance. It was "troublesome" as he would say. Sitting on Ino's left side was none other than Naruto, whose scent of vomit and sweat was starting to make her feel a little nauseous. Naruto looked worried and Ino raised an eyebrow to this interesting event. She leaned forward slightly in order to get a clearer view of Kiba, who sat on Naruto's right.

After studying Kiba for five seconds, Ino stood up, dark green summer dress, Prada purse and all. Naruto looked at her curiously. "Where are you going Ino?"

"To the bathroom and you're coming with me, asshole," Ino snarled. As she pulled Naruto out of his seat and forced him to follow her Sakura called after her, "Watch your language piggy, there are kids around!"

Naruto found himself helpless against Ino's womanly strength as she shoved him into the ladies' restroom. Ino slammed the door behind her and cracked both of her fists. Naruto frowned. "What the hell did I do now? Is it your time of the month or something?"

"You're such an asshole! An inconsiderate douchebag! I can't believe how you do things sometimes without thinking!" Ino scolded, punching Naruto in the shoulder after saying each word.

"What the fuck did I do? I just saved someone, the last time I fucking checked!"

"Exactly!" Ino screeched. "You went and saved this random guy and drag us all with you to the hospital when we were supposed to see a movie—which we're currently missing—knowing full well Kiba's fucking terrified of hospitals because he has HIV. And all you seem to be thinking about is the guy you saved over your best friend! You dumbass!"

Ino mildly tasted blood in her throat and felt her vision blur with tears. She sniffled while blinking those tears back. _I think I got a little worked up there, calm yourself down Ino_, she thought while gauging Naruto's face for a reaction. He stared back at her, mouth slightly agape and eyes as wide as plates. Naruto then closed his mouth and regarded Ino with a somber face, similar to that of a child who had received a slap on the hand.

…_And maybe I went a little too far_, Ino rethought as Naruto replied, "You're right. And I think you guys should go on ahead without me. I'll catch up with you later. I just want to make sure that the guy's okay. Can't you imagine how scary it would be to wake up in a hospital by yourself?"

Ino leaned closer to Naruto, the soft swell of her breasts pressing up against his stiff arm as a dangerous smile took over her shiny lips.

"Are you sure you aren't hiding any secrets? _Mmm?_ Perhaps this guy of yours is a secret lover that you were ready to have a passionate quickie with before meeting up with us? Or is he your little bondage slave? Or is he a married man with children cheating on his wife with the likes of your _uber_-dominance? Huh? _Huh?_" Ino's eyes sparkled with fan-girlish glee.

Naruto stared at Ino blankly. "I think you've been reading too many of those crap yaoimangas."

"With Chouji. He just adores them," Ino added which caused Naruto to sigh even further.

"…Uh, are you two done in there yet? Because some of us need to take a piss," a rough female voiced shouted from the outside, officially ending Ino and Naruto's chat.

**XXX**

_I_ _never did meet up with the others that night because I met your guardian, Sasuke. Kakashi Hatake. At first, I thought this guy was a psycho. He had crazy silver hair, a masked that covered his face, a patch that covered an eye and was shamelessly reading a pornographic novel right before my eyes. But as Kakashi began talking to me, I saw that he was a really good person and he reminded me of Jesus, for some crazy reason. He also reminded me of Iruka. But Kakashi was definitely not as motherly. We talked for awhile and that's how I found a little but more about you, Sasuke. _

_I learned that you were born and grew up in the city of Chiba, Japan. When an event with your family occurred back there, you were sent to America to live with Kakashi (which explained your light accent), who was a distant relative. You liked tomatoes. I felt guilty for asking Kakashi more about you, but Kakashi didn't seem to mind giving out your information so freely. _

"_Thank you for helping my precious Sasuke," Kakashi said to me that night, smiling with his eyes, "You're a good man." _

_But was I really Sasuke? I did what any other person should have done in that situation and yet I gave no consideration to any of my friends, who I had known for longer. I used Kakashi to satisfy for own greed for knowledge about you. But two good things did come out of me dragging them all to the hospital: Lee was able to meet Gaara and I was able to meet you again._

_You'd be surprised if you saw Gaara now. He talks more and occasionally smiles! _

_People still tell me I act like a child and I guess they associate being child-like with being good. _

_But really Sasuke, I think I'm no good. _

_If I were any good, you'd still be by my side. _

_Ne, Sasuke?_

**XXX**

Hinata Hyuuga sat in the middle of the bed, holding her cellular phone, debating on whether to actually call Naruto Uzumaki or text message him.

It was the Friday night of the last week of June. Hinata had finally built up the courage after pursuing and capturing the friendship of the man she had fallen in love with, to ask for his number.

The pursuing had started the day after Hinata had fainted in front of Naruto. She decided for his sake and hers that if would be best if watched him from afar. And so, she went the restaurant where Naruto worked every day (in disguise and in secret from the prying eyes her father and cousin) and watched him. Her guise worked for a while until one day when Naruto, on his lunch break, sneaked up behind her and removed her hat. Instead of calling a stalker or threatening her with a restraining order, he just smiled and talked to her. There were no false pretenses or furtive motives; just simple and sincere words. And the more Hinata talked with Naruto, the more she found herself _wanting_ him.

Hinata blushed deeply and shook her head.

_I never felt this strongly about anyone before…I want to call him but…would that be too much? I don't want him to think badly of me…maybe I should…no, no that's stupid Hinata. _

The heiress shook her head once more and fell back headfirst into the softness of her pillows. She lifted her cell phone above her head and stared at the screen where Naruto's name was highlighted in dark blue.

_Does he…can he…even feel the same way I do…? _Hinata thought, a pang of pain gripping her her chest. Her hands immediately flew to her heart. Her mind began to flashback and draw cogent parallels.

"_Love you? To be honest, you're a rather cute girl and you have money," the man said. His back was turned to Hinata and he was straightening his tie. He was a business associate of her father's that she had been dating for three weeks. _

"_You know, you're the nicest girl I've ever met. Really. Any guy would be lucky to date you!" Naruto exclaimed one afternoon with the exuberance of a child that made Hinata's heart flutter and her head feel ten times as light. _

_No, Naruto isn't like that, _Hinata told herself firmly, _he isn't like any of those other men…he would never hurt me. I need to be strong. I can do this._

With those convictions in mind, Hinata pressed the call button on her phone and held her breath.

**XXX**

_So this is where Sasuke lives. It was rather nice of Mr. Hatake to invite me over for dinner, but why do I get the undeniable, gnawing feeling that this is all going to be extremely awkward? _

_Because it is. The last time I checked, Sasuke and you did not get along, Naruto. He called you a dumb fuck. By the way, you should push the doorbell. Like right now. _

Naruto sighed. The conversation he was having within his mind outside of Sasuke's apartment was going downhill pretty fast. Before Naruto's finger could reach the doorbell, Sasuke's door opened. Naruto nearly jumped out of his flip-flops.

"S-Sasuke! Heh, you surprised me there! You must have psychic powers or something!"

_Why do I sound like a total idiot?_

"No," Sasuke deadpanned, "I was watching you stand outside my door like the _dobe_ you are."

Naruto took a step forward, trying to intimidate Sasuke with his height despite the fact that Sasuke was an inch or two taller than him. "Dead-last? Why the hell do you keep on insulting me you bastard, you don't even know me!"

"Nor do I have the desire of getting to know you any be—"

"Cats!" Naruto shouted with glee and without another word allowed himself in. He rushed to pick up one rather plump cat with cream-colored fur and chocolate brown spots and began to nuzzle the life out of it.

"Put my cat down and get the hell out of my apartment," Sasuke snapped. Naruto ignored him as he plopped himself down on the nearest couch. All of Sasuke's cats began to make his way toward him, like magnets drawn to gravity. Sasuke couldn't help but think that they were traitors.

"Ah, they're all so cute! You never struck me at the animal-loving type…hey,can I take one home with me Sasuke?" Naruto asked, petting and stroking each purring feline.

"Don't think I can't kill you dobe," Sasuke warned, "because I _can_ and _will_."

"I don't think Hatake-san would like that very much," Naruto replied in pseudo solemnity, showing off his heritage through the usage of an honorific. Naruto cocked his head to the side as a black haired cat with white paws hopped on his lap.

"Hey, this is the one I saw on my milk carton this morning! You _stole _him!"

A vein popped on Sasuke's forehead. "I did not steal her, I _found_ her in a box! You total dumbass!"

Naruto growled. "Don't call me a dumbass, you freakin' anti-social asshole!"

"Loser!"

"Bastard!"

"Fucking retard!"

"_Martha Stewart!" _

"Excuse _me_?"

Naruto laughed sheepishly. "Because you've always worn a sweater every time I've seen you. And where's my thank you for saving your ass yet again?"

"Dumb fuck, my ass never needed saving," Sasuke murmured under his breath as he stormed to his kitchen and slammed open the cabinets. Naruto began to laugh hysterically.

Sasuke held a knife in his hand and glowered. Naruto's laughter increased as he wiped tears away from his eyes.

"Sa—Sasuke! You're so fucking _weird_, it's really funny! _Hah, hah, hah_!"

"Idiot," Sasuke said darkly. Naruto was seriously pissing him off even more with each passing minute. Who did Naruto think he was, coming into his home, stealing his cats, and making fun of him?

"Don't get so angry Sasuke, your weirdness is kind of cute, ya know?" Naruto said, flashing Sasuke with a stupid grin.

Sasuke stared at the kitchen knife his hand and contemplated slitting Naruto's throat to stop his rambunctious laughing and idiotic smiling. Shiro trotted into the kitchen casually and began to rub up on Sasuke's leg.

"…_Sasuke-kun, please let go of him, let go of Itachi-san right this moment, he's dead, he's—"_

_Bleeding._

"_Save him! Do something! Don't take him away from me, this wasn't his fault..!" _

_He didn't wear his seatbelt. He was planning to die. He was planning to die and was possibly going to take me with him. _

"…_Itachi-san is dead; I'm sorry Sasuke-kun, now please come with us."_

_How did I survive? The car was destroyed._

"_It's a miracle you're alive right now kid."_

_I really shouldn't have lived. I would be happier dead. _

"Oi, Sasuke, you have sake!" Naruto cried out in excitement. "You really are Japanese! I never had sake before… we should open up this baby and drink!"

Naruto held up the green bottle of _Gekkeikan_ he pulled out of Sasuke's refrigerator to Sasuke's face, distracting him from his flashbacks. Sasuke took the bottle away from Naruto and snorted in contempt.

"Dobe, no wonder why you're so fucking stupid. You must have spent your entire high school career drinking away your intelligence. You're definitely going to flunk out of college."

"That's kind of impossible since I'm not going," Naruto mumbled in a reply.

Sasuke's long bangs obscured his vision. "Hn, do you enjoy working for low-wage pay that much? That's pretty damn pathe—"

Sasuke was immediately silenced when Naruto's forearm slammed into his chest, knocking the air out of him and pushing him back against the nearest wall. Sasuke's knife slipped from his hands and fell to the ground with a noisy clatter. When Sasuke looked into Naruto's eyes, he was shocked to see how dark they had gotten from rage. The warmth of Naruto's breath rolled over Sasuke's skin in waves and induced nausea.

"Listen here bastard," Naruto snarled, his arm pressing down harder against Sasuke's chest, " I don't know what kind mental issues you have going on, but that doesn't give you an excuse to talk shit about me because you're sure as hell not better than _me_."

Naruto stormed by Kakashi Hatake, moments later, without saying a word to the man. Kakashi stood by Sasuke's open door, holding a bag of Moroccan takeout.

"Ah…it seems that you've chased away out guest Sasuke. You'd better go after him, _or else_," Kakashi said nicely. The underlying threat behind his remark did not go disregarded.

**XXX**

Outside, Naruto barely took notice of how abnormally clear the night sky was or paid much attention to the way the humidity lingered in the air. He was too busy thinking about his sudden wave of anger toward Sasuke and how…he _liked_ it. Normally, getting into a fight with someone left Naruto with nothing but bad feelings and the need to make up.

For some reason, however, he enjoyed arguing with Sasuke. He relished the way every muscle in his body would coil up, the way he allowed his temper to steadily rise before overflowing, they way Sasuke narrowed his beautifully dark eyes and confronted all of Naruto's fury without flinching. It was a giddy adrenaline rush that left Naruto's mind buzzing pleasantly as his body went to work reeling him back in from the heady rush.

In simpler terms, Sasuke pissed Naruto off and that made Naruto happy.

_What the hell is wrong with me_, Naruto thought, panicked, _am I some kind of masochist? I barely know this guy, so why do I overact around him…? Maybe I need to get my head checked…_

"Hey dumb fuck. Stop walking so fast."

At the sound of Sasuke's voice, Naruto sped up.

"Hn. You never struck me as the sensitive type," Sasuke said again, and this time Naruto stopped dead in his tracks and turned around. There was Sasuke, dressed more casually than he had ever seen him (a regular white t-shirt and jeans), facial expression nonexistent, just asking for another fight right then and there. Naruto crossed his arms and sneered. "The fuck do you want?"

"Kakashi wants me to bring you back. To eat. I can hear your stomach dobe," Sasuke stated, making it clear that he was doing this for Kakashi and Kakashi only.

"Tch," Naruto scoffed, "eating with you there would just make me throw up. You know. In a similar manner to the way you puked all over me."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. This idiot fishcake blond never knew when to shut up and do as he was told. "Stop being stupid for one second and get your ass back to my place before I drag you by your feet dumb fuck."

"Make me, you self-righteous asshole!"

"Okay," Sasuke said tonelessly before placing his hands on the apples of Naruto's scarred cheeks and kissing him fully on the lips, tongue reaching out and wetting Naruto's dry lips before diving in and rubbing against Naruto's equally wet oral cavity.

Needless to say, Naruto did return with Sasuke and had a lovely dinner with both him, Mr. Kakashi Hatake, and the cats.

**XXX**

Later that night, before falling asleep in his own bed, Naruto pulled out his cell phone, feeling a sudden need to call Sakura when he noticed the flashed new message icon on his cell phone. Naruto pushed a button and held his phone to his ear in order to listen to the message.

_You have one new message at 9:45 P.M._

_Uh….ah, good evening Na-Naruto! This is Hinata…I was just….I mean…I hope you don't think of me as being too forward…but I was…was wondering if you and your friends would…like to stay at my beach house for…for the fourth of July weekend…it's in the Hamptons…ah….please call me back as soon as possible for the details! Thank you! _

**XXX**

_Hey, Sasuke._

_The reason why I liked arguing with you so much back then was because you were so guarded and rude and peculiar and something stirred inside of me that wanted to break your iron shield. _

_To be truly, truly honest that night, Sasuke, I wanted to kiss you as soon as you opened your door for me the first time. My attraction to you at that point was rudimentary and without rationale. Unconsciously, I was planning to see you again._

_I was oblivious to Hinata's feelings back then too. I took advantage of her kindness and assumed that she invited my friends and me just for the sake of being nice. _

_But that's a part of being human, right Sasuke? Making stupid mistakes and learning from them. _

_I hope...I hope you never thought of us as a mistake Sasuke, because we weren't. _

_I swear to God we weren't._

**XXX**

**To Be Continued**

**XXX**

**Z/N: **Remember to **read and review if you want part two**! Because I don't see a point in writing/posting another chapter of over 30 pages if no one's reading. Heh, Naruto seems a little Sasuke-obsessed…just like he is (was) in the canon! At the rate the manga's going, I doubt I'm going to get the lovely NaruSasu-ish ending I hope for. But on the other hand, if either Sasuke or Naruto die or join forces to beat Madara, I'll be pretty pleased to read that as well.

**The Hamptons:** An area located on the east end of Long Island, New York where the affluent own summer homes and the middle class/tourists use as a summer getaway. Let's assume the story takes place in a random city in a random area of New York City.

**Viracept:** Medication used for people withHuman Immunodeficiency Virus (HIV)

**Propanolol:** Medication used for people with Post Traumatic Stress Disorder (PTSD) (aka Sasu-hime's life story).

**Gekkeikan: **A brand of Japanese rice wine (sake) that can be found at your local alcohol-providing store.


End file.
